Fire Truck
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Kagome brings a book to the feudal era to show Shippo. Our favorite Taiyoukai takes an interest particularly in the fire trucks. After thorough explanations of how fire trucks don't stop for red lights, he makes a proposal. "Kagome, let's play a game. The fire truck game. I run my hand up your leg until you say red light." SesshomaruxKagome Smutty One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the idea itself.

**Fire Truck**

**By: Hiei's Ice Maiden**

* * *

It was one of those days. Kagome looked to the sky out her window. The clouds, promising a wet day, were rolling in and idly she wondered if it would start raining in the feudal era as well.

Turning around, she sighed before grabbing her essentials and placing them in her backpack. It'd been 3 months now since they'd found all the jewel shards; she was no longer needed in the past. Inuyasha hadn't chosen her and slowly she'd felt her heart repair. Despite that, she couldn't just stop jumping down the well. The few things she did look forward to only happened every few weeks or so when Sesshomaru had started bringing Rin around to play with Shippo. It seemed even _Lord_ Sesshomaru could not keep her away from her new found friend.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted a book she used to read to Souta as a child. She smiled. The trucks and small towns in the little pages held his attention for hours as he'd sit lying on his stomach trying to decipher all the colors and words on the pages. Souta was quite fond of cars and trucks.

Kagome smiled at the memory and placed the book inside her pack, effectively ready to leave. She placed it on her shoulders and started for the door. "I'm off now Mom! I'll see you soon. Souta." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before ruffling his hair and walking out the door.

"Be safe dear!" Her mother smiled warmly at her back as Kagome headed for the well.

Kagome only stared at the well momentarily while wondering if Sesshomaru would come to visit again today. With that thought in mind, she smiled a little, held her breath and jumped into the wonderful blue light of the well that would take her to the past.

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippo was always the first to greet her nowadays. The second she climbed over the well he was in her arms and snuggling to her bosom.

"Good morning Shippo!" She hugged him tightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm! Inuyasha hasn't come back yet though." Kagome's smile faltered a bit.

"Of course he hasn't." She inwardly bet ten dollars as to where he was. She set Shippo down and grabbed his hand. "So Shippo, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Rin is already here so we've just finished breakfast." Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Sesshomaru told her that once you'd arrived we could go to the daisy fields!"

"Did he now?" Kagome placed a finger on her chin in thought. "I don't think I've ever been to a field like that myself. It could be fun!" She smiled down at him as the young kit started bouncing with barely contained joy. He truly did care for Rin and enjoyed all the time he could spend with her. Funny…as that's how she was starting to feel about Sesshomaru's presence. Every time she thought of him, however, she felt the stab of longing knowing he'd never want her; a human.

The closer they got to the village the more anxious she got. Did he ever notice? Of course he did. He was freaking Sesshomaru and trees did very little to hide things like feelings. Rolling her eyes, Shippo gripped her hand tighter as they arrived at the village.

Rin was already waiting, basket in hand with Sesshomaru. It appears they knew Shippo had gone to fetch her and were waiting for their return.

Rin ran over and hugged her eagerly. "Kagome-sama! It's so nice to see you again!" Kagome hugged her back tenderly; her affection for the girl had grown much over the past few months.

"Hello Rin, I've missed you!" At that moment Sesshomaru's presence seemed to make itself known. "Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded to her. "Miko." She inwardly sighed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, call me Kagome." He only nodded again. This time she sighed out loud. "I hear Sesshomaru-sama has promised to take us to the daisy fields today?" Rin nodded vigorously. "Well, just let me go put my pack down and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes." Walking past them and trying to calm her frantic heartbeat, she went inside her hut and placed her pack near her futon. "Hmm. Maybe I should bring a few snacks for later as well." Opening the top she grabbed a couple handfuls of food and went to stand and leave when the book caught her eye once more. She smiled slightly and picked up the book. She tied it with the food and decided to take it with her. Of course Shippo would enjoy it. Maybe even Rin as well.

Making her way back to the trio she smiled triumphantly. "Alright! I'm ready!" The kids chorused a "yay!" and Rin started to pull on Sesshomaru's haroi.

"Hurry Sesshomaru-sama!" He stared down at the girl a moment before summoning Ah Un. Kagome, Shippo and Rin climbed on while Sesshomaru flew beside them.

Occasionally Kagome found herself sneaking glances in his direction. She wasn't sure when she'd started watching him…or even when she'd started feeling attracted to him, but she figured she'd never get a chance to actually explore those feelings. Not with _him_. Sometimes she found herself wondering why he didn't just leave Rin with her and carry on his merry way. Why did he stay for the duration of their playing?

Rin squealed in joy in front of her and as Sesshomaru turned to look at her, he caught her staring. She blushed lightly and quickly looked away. How embarrassing.

Thankfully they weren't in the air much longer and they landed a moment later in a field filled with white and purple daisies. The trees encircled the entire clearing in what looked like a misshaped oval. The ground was entirely layered in the small flowers. Seemed it was the perfect day of them to be in season. She glanced sideways at Sesshomaru and wondered briefly if he'd known that.

"Well guys, go ahead and play and when you've worn yourselves out a bit I have some snacks here and something else that I want to show you." Kagome took her place on the ground next to a tree and Sesshomaru sat on the ground of the one next to hers.

Shippo's curiosity was piqued. "What is it Kagome?" He crawled towards her. Kagome tried to suppress her smile, failing miserably when Rin too seemed to be curious in what it was Kagome had for them.

"Alright, alright." She reached behind her and grabbed the book pulling it back in front of her. "This is a book from my era. Like the scrolls you have here now, but more…modernized." She placed the book in her lap and laughed a little as Rin ran over and sat next to her, excitement shining in her eyes. Shippo climbed in her lap and pushed the book to his lap. "Impatient are we?" She wrapped her right arm around Rin and pulled them close, grabbing the book in both hands and started to turn to the first page when Shippo stopped her.

"Kagome, what are those?"

The front cover was lined with a few of the types of cars coming from the middle of the book and coming out the middle. "They're called cars. They won't exist for many, many years yet. You place something called gasoline in them and it makes them run. These cars are able to go long distances at great speeds carrying people." She added for effect, "Or demons."

"Whoa." The couple said in unison.

Little did she know the fourth member of their party was also quite intrigued by said "cars." Sesshomaru's ears twitched in their direction before finally his eyes slid sideways to look at them. As Kagome turned the first page his wards eyes seemed to get bigger. She was obviously interested in whatever it was she was seeing. His eyes came up to rest on Kagome's face as she read to the children. It looked bright, content.

Her hair seemed more distraught today than usual and her eyes not as bright. Unnoticably his eyes widened slightly. He wasn't sure when he'd started noticing her. One day he started picking up on her mannerisms. The things she did. How she did them. Her manner of speaking. How she presented herself. She truly was the reincarnation of a priestess. But she seemed to be more than that. So he watched her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're more than welcome to come over and look for yourself. It could only widen your sense of knowledge as well, ne?" And then she was smiling at him; and he hadn't even realized he was blatantly staring at her now.

Regaining his composure he silently rose and walked over to lean against the tree she was sitting at. Looking down at what was in her arms he too was intrigued by the shiny colors on the pages.

"This car is called a police car." Kagome went on to say after she felt Sesshomaru settle in behind her. "People in my world that keep the villages safe drive these. They have sirens that go off when they're chasing the bad guys." The picture showed the police car stopped in one picture and going in another.

"Kagome, what's that?" He pointed to the stop lights.

"Those are called stop lights. When they're red like in this picture," she pointed to the left side with the red light. "you stop. But when the light is green like in this picture," she pointed to the right side with the green light. "you are able to go."

"Oh I see!" Rin remarked looking up at Kagome. "Have you ever ridden in a car before, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the girl and smiled. "Yes I have. My family owns two of them." Another chorus of "whoa's."

Kagome laughed and turned the page. "Whoa Kagome! What's that? It doesn't look like the other cars." She laughed again as Sesshomaru leaned down closer to see the vehicle on the page.

"That's called a fire truck. These trucks hold gallons of water in them at a time and when something catches on fire, like a house or a forest, these trucks are called to come put it out."

"But Kagome, why is this car going through the red light in the picture?" Shippo pointed to the red light.

"Fire trucks are called during emergencies. In this case they don't have to stop for red lights so that they are able to get to the problem faster."

"So then red lights don't always mean stop?"

Kagome laughed again. "Not in this case, no."

After about another hour of being bombarded by questions from the curious duo they finally ran off to play in the fields. Kagome watched with a smile on her face until she noticed Sesshomaru sit next to her. Shocked she turned and looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He only looked at her silently. She slowly started to look away until only the corner of her eye was regarding him warily. Her cheeks flared softly. What was he doing?

Rin made two flower tiaras.

"Kagome." She startled. Her name. "Let us place a game."

She gasped. "S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tried to put one of the tiaras on Shippo's head. She glanced to him and noticed he was no longer looking at her, but also at the children. This didn't sound like Sesshomaru at all.

"Yes, Kagome. A game. The fire truck game." This sounded quite funny coming from his monotoned voice. She bit back a smile.

"The fire truck game?"

Shippo swatted Rin's hand away as she scowled at him. She imagined he said something like "Tiara's aren't for boys."

She jumped when she found Sesshomaru's hand had made its way to rest on her knee. Her eyes instantly found his. "S-Sesshomaru?" She was so flustered by the slight contact that she'd forgotten to address him properly. And was that a smirk? Was he smirking at her? Her face heated further and her pulse picked up a few notches.

"Yes, Kagome. The fire truck game. I take this hand," her gaze flickered to his hand, the back to his eyes. "and run it up your leg until you say red light."

Kagome gasped. What was he talking about? He was already willingly touching a human, _a miko_, and he wanted to touch her further? He gave her no time to respond as he leaned in slightly and started running his right hand slowly up her knee to the base of her thigh.

"Sesshomaru, what are you…" Further up. She whimpered.

"Those aren't the correct words, Kagome." He breathed her name in her ear. When had he gotten that close? And it was a rather cool day. Did it get warmer out in the course of a few moments?

She should stop him. He obviously wasn't in his right mind.

Further up.

Kagome turned her gaze to the children. Rin had proceeded to tackle Shippo for not accepting her hand-made tiara.

Further up.

Her skin was crawling with tingles and heat as he fingered the hem of her skirt. Such a small touch and it burned her to her core. She was panting softly. Praying he didn't notice the effect he was having on her.

Further up.

He was under her skirt and in what felt like hours, he reached the hem of her undergarment and gasped. His fingers reached around the top. "Red light…" She breathed softly.

"What was that Kagome? I couldn't hear you." His fingers were reaching further towards the apex of her thighs.

"Red light!" She breathed louder as she turned towards him so he'd hear her. "Sesshomaru, red light." She looked into his eyes then down to his lips and gulped.

"Kagome." Raspier. His voice seemed raspier. Was that possible? "Fire trucks don't stop for red lights." With those startling words, he plunged a finger inside of her and swallowed her moan with his lips crashed to hers.

Her mind was racing along with her heart. Why was he doing this? Sesshomaru was _kissing_ her. Sesshomaru's fingers were _inside_ her. She had to be dreaming.

She squirmed against him and he caught her fists easily in his other hand. Her knees squeezed together to relieve some of the pressure he was building with his expert hands.

A few seconds later they broke apart for air. "Sesshomaru, the children…"

He only cast them a glance. "They're oblivious." He silenced her again with his mouth covering hers.

She was helpless against his strength; gasping as he left her heat only to enter again with two fingers and his thumb rubbing her clit. Moaning against him she was forced to lean closer due to the pleasure. She felt her body building as Sesshomaru's fingers strummed her body faster.

"Ah…" Was all she was able to get out in their moment of breath catching before he swallowed her orgasm whole. Her body shook violently with her unsuspected release. She gripped Sesshomaru's armor until her knuckles were white. He released her slightly as she struggled to breath.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"You bastard! Release her right now!" The flash of red in her vision was a dead giveaway as to who was interrupting them. Did she actually see Sesshomaru roll his eyes? She couldn't tell. Everything was a bit…fuzzy.

"Hello Inuyasha." Oh, he was standing and bringing her with him. She easily collapsed against his chest; her face flushed with the afterglow of her orgasm. "I have to say, you do have perfect timing."

"Inuyasha!" Rin shouted out as she ran after the hanyou to grasp him in a hug around his leg. Inuyasha was slightly taken aback and was forced to reign in his anger slightly. He turned a glare on Sesshomaru after staring at Kagome's current state.

"What did you do to her?!" Sesshomaru only stared at his brother until his eyes widened with realization at the slight pick-up of wind brushed her scent into his nostrils.

Sesshomaru smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome. "Now if you don't mind, brother, I leave these two in your care for now. I have some…unfinished business with the young miko." He looked down at her as her bright eyes looked up to him in questioned shock. Over what just happened or what was going to happen, he wasn't sure.

He turned back to the hanyou. "We'll be gone the rest of the night. I expect your worthlessness is even capable of watching these two."

"The whole night?! What the fu-"

Sesshomaru summoned his cloud before Inuyasha could finish. "My word is final. You more than anyone know that this Sesshomaru gets what he wants. Kagome is none of your concern."

With that said, they were gone and he was left with his brother's ward and the brat. How the…when did they happen?!

* * *

"Sesshomaru, what's going on? What just happened?" Kagome had no choice but to grip tighter to Sesshomaru in fear of falling. Looking to the ground everything seemed to be a blur. Where was he taking her?

"Is it not obvious, Kagome?" His amber eyes pierced her before turning straight ahead. "I want you."

"I'm sorry…I don't think I heard you right." She laughed and he kissed her. Long, hard, almost lazily. Her wide eyes found themselves closing against his heat.

Before she knew it, they'd landed. And he took no mercy on his. After removing his armor in what seemed like a mere split second, he was upon her; ravishing her mouth with his own, hands roaming her body as if he'd never touched a woman in his life.

She groaned against him and submitted easily, grasping his shoulders for support against his onslaught. He pushed her against the nearest tree and ripped her upper garment clear off her body.

Screaming at the sudden rush of cold air, she realized what happened and pushed against him, releasing her mouth from his. "Sesshomaru, how dare y-" His mouth captured hers once more as his hands grasped her breasts. The force of his caress keeping her pressed firmly against the tree. She arched into him as his thumbs brushed against her nipples and moaned once more into his awaiting mouth.

He released her only long enough to remove the top of his haroi before pressing their upper bodies together. Her head rolled in the pure pleasure of being pressed against such a muscular man and this didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What's the matter Kagome?" He whispered huskily as his hands moved down her shoulders, over her breasts, pinching one erect nipple before wrapping around her waist to come down and rest upon her buttocks. "Do you like what you see?" He grasped her roughly and brought her lower half up to meet his equally clothed one, pressing her firmly against his awaiting manhood. She gasped loudly before it broke off into a moan and her body convulsed, no doubt already ready for him. "Do you like what you _feel_?"

"Se-Sesshomaru…" It was getting harder to control her breathing around this man. He took her mouth again as the weight of his pelvis pushing into her kept her body in place against the rough bark of the tree. This left his hands free to roam as the pleased. The first thing they did was rip the remainder of her clothing from her petite body. Barely registering what had happened, she felt him slip his fingers down between them and rub against her now soaked sex.

"Kagome." She flushed, slightly embarrassed as he gripped her hand and forced it against her own body. "Feel how badly you want me."

With that same hand he brought hers to the top of the rest of his haroi. She tugged, pulling his pants and releasing his engorged member. He was so large and long. She moaned. She wanted him inside her. Now. _Badly_.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"Shh." He breathed against her ear before biting it. Trailing his mouth down from her ear, he nipped and licked every area of her neck before moving further down to her left breast. Gripping it tightly in his land he lowered his mouth to it, enveloping her nipple with his mouth.

Giving a startled cry, Kagome buckled and writhed beneath him forcing his manhood to rub against hers. Breaking away from her Sesshomaru hissed.

"Kagome, if you keep moving-"

"Do it. Don't control yourself. _Do it_." She breathed. He raised one silver eye brow at her demand before smirking.

"Be careful what you wish for Kagome…" His manhood, already having been positioned due to her movement, slammed into her without warning. She screamed and threw her head back against the tree; raven locks fanning everywhere at the sudden fullness he brought to her.

He didn't wait for her to adjust and immediately started pumping into her small body. Her hands gripped his shoulders for balance as her back was repeatedly staked against the tree. She knew it would hurt horrendously in the morning.

Gripping her hips he thrust in and out of her mercilessly before his lips sought hers. The friction of his body hammering into hers rose her to the peak of oblivion time and time again before he slowed, bringing her back down from her high. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the intensity. "Sesshomaru…ah!"

Stopping entirely he looked into her eyes. She struggled for breath, looking at him with her half lidded gaze. He pushed into her once and her eyes snapped closed in pleasure. "Kagome. Look at me. I want to see you as you reach your peak."

His words struck a chord as she watching him thrust into her unexpectedly fast and deep that her body unraveled instantly and she shouted her release to the trees. He rode out her climax, pushing into her repeatedly until he came along with her.

Leaning against her, Sesshomaru let his forehead rest upon her shoulder as he recovered his breathing. Then slowly he lowered them to the ground. Kagome's slight wince didn't go unnoticed. Then he smelled the blood.

"Kagome, roll over." She groaned but listened to him and turned on her stomach. Her breasts pressed against the soft grass as she crossed her arms under her head.

"What are you going to do?"

He smirked behind her and lowered his body to hers. Forcing her legs apart he eased his already hardened body into her without difficulty. She gasped in shock and broke off into a moan as he licked the first strip of red on her back, relieving some of the pain. The tree seemed to leave its mark rather viciously.

He slowly thrust his hot manhood into her core as he healed her back, careful not to cause her anymore harm. Her fists were digging into the grass as he kept his slow pace until her back was completely devoid of scars. He kissed in between her shoulder blades before gripping her hips tightly and thrusting into her hard and deep. The immediate change made her body jolt with awareness and she involuntarily shouted out loud.

As he felt himself nearing release he gripped her hips hard as he brought his mouth down to her shoulder. Licking it softly before raising his lips to her ears. "Kagome, may I?"

He wanted to mark her. Did she want him for life? Was he her purpose in this era…the reason she kept coming back? Her eyes widened slightly at the realization that she now loved this man; this demon.

"Yes." She muttered the word softly before she felt his fangs sink into her flesh. At the same time his fangs broke skin, his manhood slammed deeper into her. Instantly her body clamped down on him like a vice with her release. He moaned against her skin as her blood poured into his mouth and his release shot through him with her tightened muscles.

As he rode out their orgasms he lapped up the remainder of the blood and closed the wound. Removing himself from her he sat up and leaned against the tree bringing her to rest against his chest.

He breathed slowly, seemingly content. Kagome smiled against his chest. "Why me, Sesshomaru?"

"You are everything I never thought I'd want. I decided I would have you. That you would be mine."

"Is that why you've stuck around instead of leaving when Rin comes to visit?"

He looked down at her and smirked. "I suppose it is." She narrowed her eyes at his amused look. This would take some getting used to. She leaned back against his chest and sighed softly, sweetly.

"And do you…love me Sesshomaru?"

He leaned down and kissed her as her eye lids started to get heavy with sleep. "Yes. I suppose I do."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay…so I wrote another one. The idea sprung up on me. Tell me what you thought of my now longest one-shot!


End file.
